The Time Warp
by LadySerenityRain2233
Summary: you have to read to find out but i think it deals with time travel.there are a lot of twist to the story as it progresses like terry is Bruce's son and terry has a sister? read and find out oh and review please!
1. Chapter 1

The Time Warp

Terry McGinnis is what you would call and average high school student to those he knows during the day but at night he is a completely different person you see at night he puts on a mask and becomes the Batman fighting crime with the help of Bruce Wayne the former batman.

Now let's join the story.

Terry is out on a mission but something went wrong one minute he was in Gotham the next thing he knew was he was in Gotham but it wasn't his Gotham not the one he knew what had happened to him and where did that bright light come from he scrambled out of sight to get a better look around and gather his thoughts.

I was chasing a man with a weird look to him he seemed to disappear and then reappear out f no where. His head hurt and he stumbled around for a bit then he saw the Bat mobil but it wasn't his it was older looking to him.

What the….? If this is? Then where is? He was knocked into the wall behind him.

Who are you? And why are you?

You mean in a bat suit Terry interrupted he knew who it was then Knightwing showed his face behind the Bat.

Look you little… again Terry shut him down. Hey look I'm not here to cause problems.

It was obvious he wasn't getting any where with them.

Man you were even stubborn back then he said under his breath. Then he pushed his way out but not after getting bruised up a bit they were tough and his head was still hurting from when he got there and he really didn't want to fight a younger Bruce and a young

Knightwing he pushed the button for his rockets and he sped of into the sky Terry knew this would not be the last time he would run into Batman when he got some where he knew was safe and out of sight he changed his close then started to walk around things were sure different he wondered to himself how far back did he go in time yes it was that obvious to him he had gone back after his encounter his senses were off he has let those two get the better of him and his head was still hurting why did it hurt so much he finally held it closing his eyes then passed out from the pain.

When he woke up it was in a familiar room at Wayne manor was it all a dream then he got out of the bed and looked out the window holding his head. Then the door opened behind him it was an older man in a suit.

Well I see your feeling better if your up and about young man I'll let Master Bruce know your awake he put down the fresh sheets and blankets on a chair nearby then walked out moments later a younger Bruce waked in the room.

I was told that you were awake. The words came out of his mouth so polite man this Bruce was so different from the one he knew or was he? Terry studied him as he was moving around the room. How long was I out came out of Terry's mouth?

Almost three day's now down to business what is your name? He sat in one of the chairs in the room looking at Terry and studying him as Terry answered.

My name is Terry Mr. Wayne.

You don't need to be so informal call me Bruce. He paused for several minutes then it came. So Terry how did you get all those Bruises all over you? You were in pretty bad shape when Alfred and I found you two nights ago oddly it wasn't to far from here?

All Terry could think of was that he some how out of instinct started to walk to the manor.

Then Terry thought about is Back pack. Ah Mr. Wayne where are my things?

They are right next to your bed right there.

The relief on his face was noticed by Bruce. You didn't look through did you? Terry questioned Bruce.

All he did was smile at him. Why would I do that are you hiding something in it I should be concerned about?

No was his reply I just don't like people going through my things that's all.

Well follow me down to the kitchen and get you something to eat. Terry changed his clothes and went down stairs with Bruce to the kitchen while there he met Tim Drake, Barbra who he couldn't believe how gorgeous she was the Barbra he knew well was older and then there was Dick Grayson who he had never met in his time not even once but heard stories now and then.

They all but stared at him as he just looked at his breakfast.

What's wrong never had eggs before? Tim spoke up.

Terry thought about it no he hadn't ever had eggs that he could remember. No why?

Tim's mouth dropped you never had eggs before seriously?

It was odd Tim Drake reminded him of his little brother in a small way.

After breakfast Tim went off to school and the others went off doing there own thing except Barbra she wanted to take him around town but the main factor was to get info out of him they went into a music store where there was a karaoke contest going on this was still around even in his time but it wasn't done all the time like it seemed to be in this time he was drug into to the store by Barbra.

I never get to do this Dick hates it and Bruce doesn't go out much and well Tim is too young.

He was shocked she really wasn't like that Barbra he knew at all she got on the stage with a mic and sang the song she had talent she was good he listened to the words the song she chose and the words puzzled him was she involved with Bruce or Dick? He knew about Bruce and Barbra but did she have feelings for the Knightwing?

He recorded the song she was singing with a small recorder he had with him she then sang another it was slower and mush sadder then she sang one last but beautiful song when she was done she jumped down to Terry pretty cool huh was all she said by the day was over and they made it back he was tired how do girls d it go and go and still they seem to be alright and just keep going he knew she would be going out tonight.

As Terry sat down in the living room Bruce walked in with a grin.

That bad huh Barbra can get a little carried away.

Tell me about it Terry said with a sigh.

So Terry you want to tell me a little about your self or do I have to keep guessing about you?

Well there isn't much to say.

Do you have family Terry?

"Yeah but there not in this time that would go over well" yes but they don't live here was all he said.

Well if you want I can give them a call Terry let me help you. Bruce saw the conflict with in him.

Terry looked at Bruce I don't think that you can help me but thanks any way Terry looked away and down at the floor.

You would be surprised what I can do Terry, Bruce interjected.

Look Bruce… I appreciate the offer but it's only something I can help myself with I hope you understand he got up and went to his room.

There is something about him Bruce. Dick said as he entered the room.

Your right but what could it be? They both looked at Barbra as she walked through the door.

What was all she said as she sat down on the coach?

Did you notice anything about our guest while you were out today? Bruce asked her as he circled behind her.

Well beside the fact that he has your eyes not really oh and he not once complained unlike you two she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

The two looked at each other.

What do you mean he has my eyes Questioned Bruce?

If you hadn't noticed they have the same color the same hardness at times but at the same time have softness to them it was kind of creepy at times but he's a good kid with a kind heart.

So this kid trust you, you think Barb? Dick pointed out to her.

She looked at him and Bruce. You want me to try and crack him don't you?

The question was still in Bruce's mind the kid had his eyes and Barbra saw what he hadn't why was that he knew the Barbra cared for him but this brought up the question of how much.

Barbra went up stairs and opened the door to Terry's room.

Terry can I come in I heard about your discussion with Bruce and I thought that….

She was cut off by Terry. So Bruce sent you up here to try and get me to tell you everything am I right?

How did he know their plan? She wondered to herself.

Look Terry you can trust us please believe me.

She was sincere and meant it but he didn't want them to know he was the batman they were looking for.

I do believe you Barbra but now isn't the time for me to tell you every thing I will though but not right now. Could I be alone for a while I need to think.

Sure Terry Barbra left with concern he wanted to tell her but what was holding him back she shut the door that night every one went out on patrol leaving Terry to roam around with Alfred watching his every move.

Hey Alfred what's today's date after Alfred told him he got a sick feeling why did that date mean something to him then he thought about it and asked where Tim was.

He went with Master Bruce some where why?

Alfred I'm going to go to my room I don't feel well. Alfred watched him concerned as he struggled up to his room.

Terry hit his bed then looked over at his bag. I have to go maybe I can save him before its too late. He got his suit on and out the window he went. Which side of town did Barbra tell him that Drake was when he went missing then out of the corner of his eye he saw Robin he followed him then he heard the screams of a woman luring Tim down to her Terry sped down to make sure nothing would happen to him this of course attracted the attention of two bats from below and they followed the new batman in town.

Then just how Barbra had told him the woman attacked Tim leaving him unconsious Terry flew down in time to save the young Robin laying down then with his own eyes saw the real Joker the rage was gathered up inside of Terry this monster had caused so much damage to Bruce's family he took the Joker by the neck when the others showed up.

How did you know was all the Joker said before Bruce intervened.

Terry punched the Joker and was about to leave when bat girl stopped him.

Wait!! He stopped and turned around.

Batman picked up Robin and said he had some questions for him.

You know you should be thanking me you have no idea what was going to happen to him Terry hung his head and closed his eyes and clutched his fist. You have no idea. His voice was full of anger. And why you stopped me from taking care of this monster I will never know, you your self would have killed him if you knew what he was going to do to him.

Then a thank you came from Barbra then all Bruce was doing was staring at him.

How did you know came from his mouth?

I am not from this time I am from forty years in the future and I know all of you Bruce, Barbra and I even know Tim the only one I don't know is Dick who is Knightwing.

So then you know us but who are you questioned Batman.

Terry smiled and was about to tell when the Joker was stirring then all he said is that you already know me and took off into the sky.

Batman handed Tim to Barbra then took the Joker into custody along with Harley was now coming to as well.

Then next morning the sun hit Terry in the face waking him up he opened his eyes to see Bruce sitting there.

So Terry who are you really were the words that came out of his mouth.

Figured it out that quick huh came out of Terry's mouth.

It was the clue you gave me last night.

How is Tim? Terry said with concern.

He's still out. How did you know?

Listen, Bruce you know that I'm not from around here that is obvious.

Bruce gave him the look that Terry had gotten use to you through the years he had worked with him.

Why do you always give that same look Terry commented? It gets on my nerves.

Terry rubbed his head it hurt but why?

You alright Bruce asked with a concern.

I'm fine Terry snapped.

Alright I'm from the future.

Bruce smiled at him I figured that much out.

Alright then what else do you know about me? Terry said smugly.

Well to be honest it was Barbra who figured out most of it?

What are you talking about?

The way you stand, your eyes and the small gestures you try and cover up.

Terry Glared at him

Like that look right there, Bruce commented.

What are you getting at?

Barbra seems to think that you are my son.

Terry swallowed hard.

What ever.

You mean to say that your not then.

Look I just work for you that's all.

Bruce was puzzled at this, than how do you explain everything?

You're the detective you figure it out because I don't have a clue Terry spouted at the younger Bruce Wayne.

Well you could give me a blood sample Bruce spoke.

The looks were crossed between the two.

You're serious aren't you? Fine then I see you won't be satisfied till I do.

Terry sighed and followed Bruce down to the cave and Bruce extracted what blood was needed for the tests.

You can go back up stairs now Terry. He turned t leave and started talking to himself.

Why does this stuff always happen to me? My senior year and I'm stuck here in the past… he waked up the stairs and Bruce couldn't help but laugh at the kid.

Bruce placed the blood sample in his computer for a match.

Hours later Dick came down to see what Bruce had come up with he had fallen a sleep waiting for the results.

Hey there come up with anything? Bruce opened his eyes. Not yet Dick.

It could take hours yet for the results. He got up and went to change into the bat suite.

Then out of no where the screen flashed and on it was the Joker.

This message is for Batman and I don't mean the one I'm use to dealing with. I have something that belongs to him well I not only have one thing but three things that belong to him they just landed on my door step you could say oh and I want you to myself is that understood I think you know where to find me don't you. The screen went blank.

Where's Terry? Bruce narrowed his eyes. Barbra came down the stairs. Terry's gone Bruce.

Then the computer screen blinked at him the results were in.

I don't believe it Dick said as the results flashed in front of them.

Let's go was all Bruce said they all suited up and were off.

okay there is my first Batman Beyond fic so please be kind its not done yet i have had computer problems the hard drive totally crashed and i haven't got everything installed that i need and it might take a while but i think i'll be spending time at the library to finish this and well that means have to know hand write my ideas so i don't forget them please review and please remember i'm not done yet and i might go back and change things and yes i know its like another story n here but i love time travel stories and even though there similarities they are and will be very different because i also like cross overs well enjoy and tell me what you think and please try and be kind if you can. oh and i need a knew key board badly lol well by now


	2. Chapter 2

In the Bat Mobil Bruce was silent then Barbra spoke.

Where do you think the joker was talking about to terry? He said that he would know.

Then Bruce broke the silence and said that's because he's from the future Barbra.

So where came out of her mouth. They looked at one another then both said arch is at the same time then they were off dick not far behind them.

When they got there they quietly walked around then heard noises and followed them.

Inside the building. So batman or should I say terry the joker said to terry as he approached the three hanging objects.

Let them go your fight is with me. Then another voice rang out. No McGinnis your fight is with me it was the joker from his time but how he had saved Tim.

You looked surprised to see me well I didn't need a Robbin to do this but it would have made a good consolation prize.

Then how do you know my name spoke terry in that low voice.

I have my ways and I don't have to explain them to you. now where was I oh yes I believe the three people behind me max as you call her Diana your girl friend and oh yes the kicker your little brother matt.

Let them go now! Terry yelled.

You want them come and get them.

Terry took one move then the joker made his move.

Lets dance then terry calmly said then the fight be gain.

Terry was out muscled as looked as if he were going to loose.

Batman and the other came on the seen and saw what was going on.

Joker and Harley spotted them pulled a lever that incased the two fighting

Not so fast there bat's this is a one on one match. This is so fun watching the future bats get destroyed and on top of that the present bat's gets to watch!!! Ha!

terry was on the ground he turned his head and saw Bruce standing there then saw his loved ones he then kicked of the joker and saw the release switch for his friends and brother and pulled it they all dropped to the ground. He yelled max run go now he was struck to the ground.

You see I came prepared this time bat man.

Terry held his side then he saw the blood flow on to the ground from his mouth.

In the mean time max had gotten Diana and matt into a corner till she could figure a way out she saw terry hurt and it looked bad.

The joker came up on him and all Bruce and the other could do is watch, Bruce pounding on the force field trying to get in to help terry.

Kick after kick more blood pored out from his mouth.

Terry was down and not moving, so terry ho does it feel to know your going to loose the ones you care most about. Terry's eyes opened and saw max along with Diana and matt then he looked around and saw that this times joker was about to kill them.

he then gathered what strength he had and pushed the joker off of him as he was choking him and flung him into the force field got up to his feet and staggered over to where the joker lay.

Hey that's not funny the joker replied the real batman never fought like that.

I'm not him terry struggled to say.

He then through a batterang and the force field was gone.

he turned around and through another one at the joker above his friends and down he went for the count batman and Knight wing ran to terry while Barbra got max and them when terry saw that they were alright and knight wing had his joker in cuffs and going after the other one not to mention Harley he leaned on batman and then grabbed his stomach the pain was too much then he passed out.

Terry hang in there Bruce said as he picked him up and they all headed back to the manor.

Behind them the police were taking the jokers and Harley away.

Back at the manor down in the bat cave terry was barely hanging on.

Bruce he needs a hospital this is to serious for us to handle Barbra put hand on his shoulder and Bruce hung his head.

when Diana and matt had fallen asleep she wondered down stairs taking a bag with her the cave door opened and she walked down and saw Bruce and Barbra hovering over terry and walked over to them. She cleared her throat to make her presents known.

They were both shocked to see her down here.

How did you? Barbra questioned

Terry is my friend I know about him all of you he keeps nothing from me. So how is he doing?

Not good is all Bruce had to say. Max walked closer and Bruce watched her look him over.

We need to take him to a hospital Barbra spoke as max ran her fingers along terry's suite and saw the damage.

He wouldn't want that but I think your right the suite took allot damage.

Bruce continued to watch her and saw that she had never seen him this hurt before.

So what do we tell the medics Barbra asked?

max looked up first the suit has to come off then you tell the you found him like this and that you don't know what happened to him she turned away and walked up stairs mumbling under her breath Bruce heard her calling him and idiot when she was gone Bruce started to take terry's suite off then saw the real damage and he almost cringed at the burses and the gash on the left side. Barbra mage the phone call and they took him up stairs the E.M.S. came and took him away and just before they left Bruce heard one of the men say that he didn't think the kid was going to make it.

Max came in the room you know I'm going with you right.

One question Bruce said the two up stairs do they know about terry?

No only I max replied to the question.

Alright then let's go. Alfred stays here and takes care of the two up stairs.

Very well Master Bruce Alfred said as he walked up the stairs.

Barbra I think you should come incase your father shows up.

While this was going on knight wing was down stair in the cave looking at the D.N.A. results.

This kid terry doesn't act like Bruce is his father but the evidence is here everything matches identical to Bruce like has a clone or something. Terry has no knowledge of this to what I can see either that or he's a good actor this puzzle had him stumped he continued to look at the screen trying to solve the mystery.

At the hospital terry was in surgery three hours later the dr. walked out to Bruce.

Well doc how is he? Bruce asked not liking the look on his face.

We have done all that we can Mr. Wayne the rest is up to him now.

So tell me doc what?

well he had severe internal bleeding his right lung was completely caved in and we found a hem rage on the back of his head which would have caused some meager pain on its own it's probably why he wasn't able to fight off who ever did this to him.

Thanks doc for all that you have done.

The dr. hung his head and was going to leave when Bruce stopped him again.

Doc do you think I could.

The dr. stopped and turned around and looked at him it shouldn't be a problem Mr. Wayne.

Then the Dr. continued on his way.

Max watched Bruce go in and stood out side the door waiting him through the window and listening through the crack of the door. she barely made out the words Mr. Wayne was saying but from what words she did hear Bruce thought he was terry's father but it wasn't possible she had know terry's dad and knew his mother so why was that he thought this she then watched Bruce leave then she snuck in to see him. she walked over to terry and took his hand while Bruce was looking for max he realize that she was probably in the room and went back and he watched her the gestures she used with him and the way she touched him it was obvious that the girl cared allot for him he might even say love him but terry had a girl friend so that meant max secretly loved him.

Interesting was all he said and took a seat and waited for max to come out while he waited Barbra came and sat down next to him.

I covered all of dads questions Bruce she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

That's good was all he said then Barbra broke the silence again.

So how is terry Bruce?

The doc said that it was all up to terry now he did all that he could.

There is something else bothering you I can tell Bruce tells me.

Remember terry would get head aches and we all knew they were worse than what he lead on.

Yeah what about them?

The doc said that is was a rupture on the back of his head and that the reason he wasn't able to fight of who ever did this to him the pain would have been to grate on its own to bring him to his knees.

So your wondering why he went knowing he was in pain and injured right?

Bruce looked at Barbra.

Look Bruce you would have done the same for the ones you love how could you expect terry you do anything less than that.

It was silent again then Barbra spoke once more. I take it max is in there right now. Barbra sighed then said I wonder if terry knows how much she cares for him? Then max came out of the room both of them stared at her.

She smiled as she shut the door. He'll be alright now she walked by them and went to go to the car to go back to the manor.

Bruce watched a nurse walk in and then she called for a dr. to come quick Bruce and Barbra followed the dr. I the room

Doc what is it? Bruce questioned.

I don't believe it his vitals look completely normal I'll have to examine him further but it looks like you can take him home.

Bruce was taken back and he looked at Barbra then out the door the dr. asked then to leave while he examined terry.

Minutes later the Dr. told Bruce he could take him home but to watch that he didn't over do it he wasn't completely healed but well enough to go home.

Bruce signed the release papers for him by the time Bruce came back terry was awake and terry saw the look and knew he was in for it when they got home.

when they got to the car max was in the back sleeping back at the manor Bruce carried max up to the room that was made up for her and Barbra helped terry inside.

Bruce layer max in her bed and he looked at her. What did she do it had to be her but how did she do it.

He covered her up and left the room in terry's room Barbra was getting him into bed when Bruce walked in.

I think we need to have a talk Bruce said while entering the room and shutting the door.

Okay terry what do you think you were doing?? You could have been killed!

But I wasn't I terry responded.

You were lucky! Bruce shot back. Not to mention you're not out of the woods yet.

Look I don't know why you treating me like this your not my father!!

Bruce looked at him and then Barbra.

Why are you looking at me like that!? Look I thought we had been trough this.

But terry the D.N.A. scan showed that you and Bruce are identically matched meaning that you're his son.

But that's not possible he said then he remembered what the joker had done to Tim he use nanotech to rewrite his D.N.A.

What is it? Barbra softly spoke.

Nanotech was all he said

What is that? Asked Barbra

He looked at her eyes narrowed. Its technology that can rewrite some ones D.N.A. terry spoke then looked at Bruce.

So you think I did this to you don't you Bruce said to him.

No you wouldn't have done such a thing the only one I know with this technology is a woman named Amanda Wallace the technology was out lowed supposedly before I was born.

When Bruce heard that name he froze and then his eyes narrowed as well.

I take it that you know her then Bruce? Barbra asked him.

Yes I know her and she's no friend to me or any one else for that matter. Bruce said as he was walking to the door then stomped down to the cave where dick was still at the computer.

What's wrong what happened? Dick piped out as Bruce suited up.

I know why the D.N.A. said that terry is my son and I know the person responsible.

Wait! Before you go and try and stop it from happening think about what you could loose think about terry he might never be borne! Are you will to risk it! And did you ask terry himself what he thought about it?

Some one mad a clone of me and I want to know why.

Maybe your not suppose to know why.

I'll be back was all batman said and he stormed out of the cave.

The next day terry woke up to see his brother he started to bounce on the bed for terry to get up.

Hey stop it tip! Terry yelled as he threw a pillow at him knocking him to the ground.

Hey why did you do that?! Matt yelled. So terry how did we get here any way this place is cool I met this kid his a\name is Tim and he showed me around man is this place big.

Terry looked at his brother. Matt were in the past were stuck here and I don't know how to get back.

So we might never see mom again?? Think terry you have to get us home!!

Diana and max heard the yelling and opened the door.

Matt we told you to leave your brother alone that he didn't feel well Diana scolded matt.

Diana took matt out leave max to talk with terry.

You alright then max asked him after she was sure no one was in ear shot.

Yeah just a little sore and the stitches here on my side, max why did you let the take me to the hospital any way?

Max put her head down abet and just as she was answering him Barbra walked just out side the door and was listening.

Well max why? Terry question again.

well I didn't know if I could heal that big of a wound and I was sure that there was internal bleeding I cant help that kind of thing but after the doctor was done and had said that you were still in danger I had to try. She turned away from him.

You did good max thank you. Terry took her hand then looked in her eyes and for the first time realized that she loved him.

You know max you mean more to me that you will ever know.

Max heard this and tears slipped down her face. The same goes for you terry she said to him then went to leave.

Now you need to get well and we need to find a way back home she said as she walked out the door.

Barbra was out side the door leaning against the wall.

So you two have something going on or what? Barbra said to max scaring her.

What do you care? Snapped max.

Look your going to be here a while so we might as well get along. That Diana girl is terry's girl friend right but does she knows about you two?

There is nothing going on between us he loved Diana and I would never betray her like that she's my friend. Max defended her and started to walk away.

Man why is it that the people in this line of work always hide there feelings? Barbra spit the question at max's back.

Max stopped then said, oh you mean like you and dick or maybe you and Bruce which is it right now. That's what I thought?

she continued to walk down the stairs then Bruce walked past her as she headed to the kitchen and Bruce felt something coming from her he stopped and looked at her as she continued into the kitchen where matt and Diana were eating breakfast.

"What is it about her?" she then turned to see Barbra in his face.

I won't ask where you went I know better than that but I will tell you what I learned while you were gone, Barbra said teasingly as she walked around him.

So what would that be? Bruce asked watching her circling him.

Well I found out that max is the one who healed Terry I heard the two of them talking about it, but you probably already knew that right? Bruce headed up the stairs leaving Barbra at the foot of the steps.

I had some hope there for a while didn't I Bruce? She said to herself watching him walk away.

well here is my update sorry it took so long i have all my programs up and running again so it should take long to get things finshed i think there will only be one more chapter so tell me what you think and please remember this is my first attempt at the whole batman thing well then bye now...lol...


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce quietly opened terry's door to find him getting up and getting dressed.

What do you think you're doing! Get back in that bed! Terry turned around.

I'm fine you don't have to worry about me alright. He coved the pain as he put his jacket on. Besides I have to work on a way to get the four of us back home and I can't do that in bed.

Bruce looked at him and knew he was trying to hide the pain he was just like himself

If you won't listen to me maybe I'll go and get max Bruce spouted out of his mouth.

Terry sighed and hung his head I defeat as he looked out the window.

you know you can take it easy while your here your not the only person of the night Bruce talked to terry while terry continued to look out the window and could tell that something was bothering him.

Terry what's wrong?

Terry then spoke after a few minutes of silents.

You, Barbra, dick, and Tim you're all together you're all friends here what happened to change all that? He then looked at Bruce with determination. What ever happened to all of you it will not be my fate?

he took his jacket off and then got back into bed Bruce was pleased then left the room but what he said bothered him Bruce then went to his study to think till Barbra found him she came up behind him and put her hands around his neck.

So what's wrong Bruce, Barbra asked with worry.

Something terry said to me about all of us not being friends in the future.

Barbra could see it happening if Bruce didn't change but never said a word.

I'm glad you came Bruce said as he took her hand and pulled her around to him and then pulled her into his lap then kissing her.

The door opened with Tim explaining to matt what the room was.

And this room is the study...

Yeah it looks like those two are studying matt said out loud. They remind me of my brother and his girlfriend...

Hearing this Bruce and Barbra pulled away from one another.

Sorry Tim said quickly shutting the door. Bruce and Barbra looked at one another then Bruce smiled at her and he continued his kiss and she let him all Barbra thought about was (is he going to let me in this time or is he going to push me away again?)

tree days went by and terry was up and about now going crazy in that bed when no one was looking he found the pool and dove in training his lungs he stayed down in there water for some time when he surfaced he saw Barbra.

So this is where you been running off to? She teased him. You were down there a long time what are you part fish?

Terry smiled then gave a laugh getting out of the pool Barbra trough a towel in his face. So terry when are you going to tell Diana and max how you really feel?

He looked at her. What do you mean?

Well from what I have seen you love max more than what you let on. It must be hard being in love with two people I know how that feels.

I know you do Barbra.

Terry tells me something what is my life like where you're from?

Terry was silent then he spoke to her as she was about to leave.

If you're wondering about being happy you are from what I can tell. She looked at him for more.

You are the commissioner and your husband is the governor. And you two seem to be very happy.

Thanks terry she gave him a hug and he returned it just then Bruce and Diana were walking in and saw the two embracing.

Bruce saw the look on Diana's face and put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and he smiled at her.

Don't worry Barbra and I am and item besides he's too young for her.

Bruce walked in to the pool area Barbra and terry parted.

(I wonder what that was all about.) Diana thought to herself.

Diana terry said after he noticed Bruce walking over to Barbra Diana slowly walked over to him then as she got close to him he pulled her in to have arms and held her close then gave her a kiss. As Bruce and Barbra walked out Barbra made a comment.

Poor kid must be hard to have your heart torn like that.

What are you talking about Barbra?

Terry he loves Diana but he also loves max.

They both continued to walk then heard music it was beautiful some one was playing the piano in the music room that no one ever touched not even Barbra. They opened the door to find max the song she was singing with the music was if I opened up my heart to you. She then went right into another song with her eyes closed called a new day by this time Diana and terry came along and was listening along with Bruce and Barbra.

Your friend has hidden talents Barbra voiced to terry.

Wow I can't believe how good max is said Diana.

All Terries could hear were the words coming out her mouth he knew who she was talking about it was him.

Every one then walked away as she ended the song except terry and she started another song Bruce heard it and also stopped not letting terry see him he knew the song and it haunted him it was about them and he knew it the song was if wishes came true. As Bruce heard those words he thought about Barbra and how she must have felt he had pushed her way so many times but this time would be different.

(So I guess terry and max were more than friends at one time?) Bruce thought to himself then watched terry.

Terry braced himself on the door way and covered his face then he whispered. Oh max... Bruce saw a tear hit the floor below.

Then the song ended another started then terry looked up the song was meet me half way.

There was so much passion in her words the music flowed with like waves in the ocean.

after that three days went by terry was getting stronger and went to work in the bat cave working on a way to get home he would use the technology in his suite and combine it with what this time period had he always came up to a dead end. Max herself was working on something with her computer knowledge and hacker skills accessing every computer on the face of the earth. a week went by and they had gotten no where and Bruce and the others could just watch each attempt then max found the technology they need and the person that had access to it was none other than Amanda Wallace the same person who took the liberty in creating terry about twenty years in the future.

Now all they needed was a plan and terry was on his way to get it and he would stop at nothing to get him his brother and friend home he would do it if was the last thing he did.

Bruce protested of course but they all knew it had to be done. terry found a way to get through security with his bat suites cloaking device when in max walked him through the building and right to the items needed he was almost home free when Amanda Wallace herself nailed terry to the wall every one heard the screams through the suites radio system

Bruce heard the voice and knew who it was that had gotten terry. Bruce was near by and decided to go in for terry when he got there terry was out on the ground.

I don't know who you think you are but you are not batman son Amanda said to the fallen terry. I don't know where you got that technology for you suite but it won't help you when dealing with me she went to take his mask off when Bruce stopped her.

So there you are I see you got a new addition sharing the suite now I see.

Bruce walked over to terry he was alive then turned to Amanda.

So batman why is he after time travel technology.

You haven't figured that out yet he needs it why ells would he take it Bruce then picked Terry up with what was needed.

Nothing more was said and with that Terry was taken back to the bat cave.

While Terry was out Max was working on the machine to get them all home.

When Terry finally woke up max was almost done but there were still some missing items terry walked over to her seeing as she was frustrated the others in the cave tried to help but this was beyond them.

Max it's alright let me see if I can get it to work terry said as max's head had fallen in defeat.

Let's see here. He looked the machine then walked over to his bat suite and brought it over to where they were working he pulled out a piece from the suite and placed it where he thought it should go. Then out of no where it powered up.

Max and the others looked a little surprised at Terry.

How did you do that? Was all max could say as her mouth dropped to the floor.

I do pay attention sometimes you know. Terry spat out and told her to pick her mouth up.

Well I guess I should go get Matt and Diana and got home.

He walked up the stairs to get his brother and his girlfriend.

Barbra looked at Max as did Bruce.

Don't worry they won't remember anything that happened Terry set it to the time before all this happened. Max replied to there looks.

Then Terry and the others walked down the stairs and to the machine.

So this thing is going to get us home Matt said looking at the machine that was now glowing silver it was ready and a blue and silver hole looking thing popped out in front of them every one walked through then Terry looked at Bruce and Barbra smiled then walked through the time warp and they were all gone as fast as they had all appeared.

Barbra looked at Bruce. So then he won't remember what he learned here will he?

It's for the best Barbra and it must be what he wanted. Bruce said as he started to walk away.

Bruce he told me things about my future because I asked him.

Bruce stopped at this and turned and said with a smile the future isn't written in stone you know.

He told me some things to and showed me that I don't need to push people away any more.

He pulled Barbra close to him and into a kiss.

In the future things were back to normal Terry did forget what he learned while in the future and every one else forgot as well but one thing remained for Max and Terry there feelings grew for one another but as of right now they are just friends no one even knew the four were gone and like Bruce said to Barbra the future isn't written in stone you live your life the best that you know how and you shape your own future.

Well here it is the final chapter I'm sorry it's kind of short I really ran out of ideas for it so it decided to end it. Lol ….. well again tell me what you think give me ideas if you want I can always use then either for another story or I could use them in this one and rewrite pats just for your reading pleaser well thanks for reading bye now…..


End file.
